etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DBinitiate/Just posting a few EOV things here
NOTE: While everything I post here is found on the official site for Etrian Odyssey V, it's all found through a casual google translate. Do not take this as a certain truth. Therefore, I, DBinitiate, will keep this as a blogpost rather than try to make actual pages from this. This post will be removed once Atlus revealed the official information. (Official site can be found here )) First up, regarding these two girls: Their names appear to be Lili for the Necromancer and Solor for the Reaper. (Reminder: It's gotten through google translate, so it's likely these can change) Like all games before Etrian Odyssey V, these are two people you'll meet in the Labyrinth. Anything else is still unknown. ---- New gathering spots. Aside from the usual mining, taking, and chopping points, there appear to be special spots for fishing and ingredients as well. There apparantly appears to be some sort of return of the camping spot from Etrian Odyssey III with the ability to cook these fish and other ingredients. ---- Recieving a Guild Card will have some more events tied to it as you can apparantly meet them in the Labyrinth. Some examples that are listed are that you can either recieve some items, ingredients, or information. ---- Class descriptions (translated rather liberally at times): Fencer: Described as an "avoid tank". Fights by using repeated attacks and likely having a high dodge chance.(Example skills: Chain Fire (Fire Chaser, probably), Vision Thrust, Silpheed) Dragoon: Clad in heavy armor, they are described as having "the defence of a dragon". Aside from protecting, they can also use guns. (Example skills: Line Guard, Gun Mount, Barrage Wall) Warlock: User of ancient magic. Can use fire, ice, and voltage. (Example skills: Fireball, Fast Chanting, Casting: compression surgical technique (probably Compression from EOU2)) Masurao: Freely wields their swords in order to cut down the enemy. It's said they can manipulate multiple swords as well. (Example skills: Oni Muso, Hien, New nemesis) Cestus: Warriors who are trained in the use of their fists as weapons. Their precise strikes can seal the enemy's actions. (Example skills: Arm Break, Crash of blood, Demon human fist) Herbalist: Pharmacists that specialize in healing using herbs. They can also attack using poisonous herbs. (Example skills: Cure herbs, Poison smoke, Dark smoke) Necromancer: A summoner who can summon spectres for a variety of skills. (Example skills: Spectre summon, Flame bomb, Raw price) Reaper: Deadly scythe-wielding warriors who exude a debilitating miasma for various status effects. (Example skills: Armament of miasma, Sickle of Noroikin (Noroikin is written with "Curse" and "prohibited", probably more accurately translated as Cursed Sickle), Soul justified) Hound: Masters of the bow who fight alongside hounds or hawks. Their animal companions can both restrict and attack. (Example skils: Hawk Whistle, Double-wing blende (Two-wing strike, probably), Dog Whistle, First-aid Instruction) Shaman: A supportive class that communes with that which ordinary people cannot see in order to heal wounds or bless the party. (Example skills: Prayer: guardian, Gospel, Oracle: boisterous dance) Category:Blog posts